Lust or is it Love?
by Ariko
Summary: Yohji has been to the bar alot lately ... Ken's worried ... Omi as well ... But Yohji's alright ... or is he..? Chapter 2 is up!! ^.^
1. That Faithful Night

~!^*DiScLaImEr*^!~ First of all, I do not own Weiss or any of the Weiss Characters. But the made-up character, Ariko Walsh, is mine. And If I catch anyone using that name, I WILL do something about it. Thanks.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
"This is the fifth time your going to a bar this week!"said Ken Hidaka to his friend Yohji Kudou.Yohji grunted a reply,and grabbed his coat.He headed towards the door."Yohji,what's wrong?"Ken asked."Nothing."Yohji mumbled,swinging the door opened."But you never go to the bar this much,at least not in a week!"said Ken."Let him go."said Aya Fujimiya.Yohji looked at his red-headed leader,and looked back out the door,"Don't wait-up.I'll be back late."he said.And with that he left,and closed the door behind himself.Ken looked at Aya,"Do you know something?"he asked."I know he's gonna go no matter what."Aya replied.Omi Tsutkiono finally joined the conversation,though he didn't look away from his computer screen,"You guy's do know what tomorrow is,don't you?"he asked."Friday?"asked Ken."The 18th."said Aya."True as those answers are,it's the anniversary of when Yohji lost Asuka."said Omi.Ken looked at Omi,"And that's why he's so depressed."he said.Aya headed towards his bedroom.Omi noded in reply to Ken."Great.."Ken mumbled,putting a hand on his forehead.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Yohji sat in one of the corners in a little bar,called,"The Sanctuary".He finished of his fourth drink,and placed the mug down onto the table.For a few minutes,he sat still,not bothering to move at all.A waitress placed her hand on the table,and asked quietly,"That all?""Another please."said Yohji,not bothering to look up.He saw the waitress' hand move,and took it as if she had left to get him another.He placed a hand on his forehead,and sighed heavilly,"Oh Asuka..."he mumbled.The waitress placed another mug at his side,and asked,"Broken-up..?"Yohji grabbed the mug,and shook his head before taking a drink.He placed the mug back down,"...lost love."he mumbled."I'm sorry."said the waitress.Finally,Yohji looked up.The waitress was young,eighteen or nineteen he figured.She had brown hair,done up in a loose ponytail.He looked into her aqua eyes,and for the first time that week,showed a small smile,"Thanks."he said lowly.She smiled as well,"Mind if I sit?I'm on break anyway."she said.Yohji moved over slightly,to let her sit next to him,"Go right ahead."he said,looking downwards once again,picking up his mug.The waitress sat down next to him,and put her tray on the table."So,what's your name?"Yohji asked,almost in a mumble."Well,sometimes it's,'hey you',and other times it's,'yo baby'.But my given name,is Ariko Walsh."she said.Yohji laughed slightly,"And you like being called,'hey you,' and 'yo baby?'"he asked.Ariko smilled, and shook her head,"I prefer Ariko."she said.Yohji took another drink,and mumbled,"I'll remember that."Ariko looked deeply into his green eyes,"So you and this Asuka,were close?"she asked. "Yeah,kind of."said Yohji,he looked at the time on his watch.Ariko looked around slowly,as Yohji mumbled,"12:48..."He looked at Ariko and smiled softly.She looked at him,as his smile faded.He was about to speak,when there was something that had been throw,and it broke through the glass window,shattering it everywhere. Yohji and Ariko looked at the broken window,some people were yelling and scrambling to get away from the window.  
Yohji stood up,as did Ariko.She was about to step forwards to clean-up the glass,but Yohji grabbed her arm.Something seemed to be telling him,to make sure no one was in front of that window."Stay back."Yohji mumbled,walking out from behind the table,and towards the window.Ariko held her tray close to her chest,and placed a hand over her mouth,"Be careful."she told him.Yohji noded,and looked through the broken window.Yohji moved to his right as quickly as possible,when a knife zoomed past his head.Tiny strands of hair fell towards the floor."Schwartz."he mumbled under his breath.He looked towards the people in the bar,"damnit."he mumbled.From three other windows,bullets were being shot into the bar.People fell to the floor,some screaming,as the glass from those windows fell in large shards onto the floor.Yohji ran towards Ariko,and threw his arms around her,pushing her onto the floor.They both tumbled,and fell onto the floor,Yohji ontop of her.He held her close to himself,and closed his eyes tightly.Ariko grabbed his shirt tightly,and closed her eyes as well,her eyes filled with tears.Yohji hugged her close to himself still,"Shh.."he mumbled.Ariko wept quietly,bullets still flying everywhere in the bar.  
Within time,the bullets stopped."Either they're reloading,or they left."Yohji thought,he looked down at Ariko,who still wept softly,still holding onto him tightly.Yohji looked up,and let his grip loosen on her slightly,"Ariko...stay here,and help the others,ok?"he asked.She looked at him,through reddened eyes,from crying,"what are you going to do?"she asked,almost wishing she hadn't."I'm going outside,to check things out."he said."No!You'll be killed!"said Ariko."Then so be it.One life for almost twenty of them,to me,is a good bargain."He stood-up,and helped Ariko up to her feet slowly.He edged towards the door,making the less noise he could,and headed out.Ariko busied herself helping those who were both wounded,and frightened.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Yohji turned down the alley next to the bar,and ran down it.He stopped shortly,and looked around,"Where the hell are you,you bastards!?"he yelled out. Silence.Yohji looked to his right,then his left.He ran further down the alley,and stopped once more,"Where the hell are you!?"he called out once more.Silence once more.He was beginning to get frustrated.Yohji turned around and looked at one of the broken windows.he raises his arm,as if he was holding a gun,and then looked up,"High enough,but.."he mumbled to himself.He ran up to the wall,and jumped,grasping the edge of the roof.He began pulling himself up.  
"So nice to see you."said Brad Crawford.Yohji gritted his teeth,and pulled himself up."You bastards."he said to the four Schwartz men.A knife was placed at his throat,Farfello grinned queerly.Yohji glared at the four men.Nagi Naoe and Schuldig raised they're guns at him.Brad grined,"Well well,Mr.Hero,are you happy?" he asked.Yohji placed his right hand on his left wrist."Don't bother."said Nagi.Yohji looked at all four men,and studied them."You bastards.All this,just to find me."he thought,"Well you have me.Now what?"Yohji asked.Farfello moved his knife away,and Brad kicked Yohji off of the roof.Yohji let out a yell as he fell down towards the cement.He smashed his back against the cement,and yelled out,feeling his arm underneath him.He heard a snap,knowing that because of the way he landed,his arm was broken.Yohji heard the Schwartz men laugh.His eyes widened,hearing a gun getting prepared to be fired.He heard the gunshot,and felt the stinging as the bullet struck the rightside of his chest.  
Having heard Yohji yell out,Ariko ran out into the alley.She heard footsteps above herself,as the Schwartz men scrambled off.She knelt down next to Yohji,and asked quietly,"Are you ok?"He smiled through the pain,and mumbled,"Oh yeah.Don't worry about me.I've never felt better!"Ariko looked at him through pain-filled eyes,and mumbled,"You lie horribly.""Thank-you."said Yohji,trying to sit up.Ariko helped him up to his feet,slowly,so he'd feel less pain.She swung his arm around her shoulders,and walked him towards the end of the alley,and back into the bar.She sat him down in one of the booths,and told him to wait.Ariko headed towards the phone,and called the hospital,asking for an ambulance,then hung-up after giving the adress.She hurried over to him once more,stepping over the glass shards.By this time,the people in the bar had cleared out,so Yohji was alone with Ariko.Yohji smilled at her,"Thanks."he said.Ariko smiled softly,and replied,"I have a feeling you'd do the same thing for me."she said.He noded slowly,and groaned in pain when he tried to move his left arm.Ariko sat down next to him,and told him,"Don't.It's broken.You'll make it worse."He looked at her,into her eyes,and asked,"You've only met me tonight,and you know nothing of me,why do you care for me so much?"he asked.Ariko blushed,and looked away,"I'm not sure,but,I do know right from wrong.And it would be wrong if I didn't help you."she said."So is this pity?"Yohji asked."No.It's a friend helping a friend."said Ariko.Yohji looked straight in front of him,and noded slowly."The ambulance will be here soon.Don't worry."said Ariko.She got up,and knelt on the floor,begining to pick up the glass using a cloth."You shouldn't do that."said Yohji."Someone has to."said Ariko. "You'll cut yourself."said Yohji."Probably."said Ariko.Yohji tilted his head backwards,looking up at the ceiling.In a few minutes,he heard Ariko whimper as a piece of glass sunk into the palm of her hand deeply.He looked down at her,"I told you,you shouldn't do that."he said.Ariko got up to her feet and sat next to him,"It's stuck in."she said."What?Let me see that."said Yohji.Ariko showed him her hand,blood seeping out from the cut.  
"Hold you hand steady"he said lowly,moving his right hand up towards the piece of glass,that was only sticking out a little bit."What are you doing?It'll sink in farther..don't."said Ariko."Hold it steady."said Yohji.Ariko went to pull her hand away,but Yohji grasped her wrist using his left arm.He groaned loudly in pain,but held her hand firmly."Yohji!Don't!"said Ariko.He grasped the tiny piece of glass using his index finger and his thumb,"It's going to hurt.So grit your teeth or something."he said.Ariko closed her eyes tightly,and looked away from him."...ok."she mumbled.In a few seconds,Yohji had pulled the glass piece out of her hand.Ariko whimpered and Yohji smiled,"There.."he said,using a cloth to wrap it around her hand,covering the cut.Ariko looked at him,her eyes locked on his.He leaned down and kissed the cloth covering the cut,then smiled,"All better."he mumbled.He looked up at her,her eyes still locked on his.He smiled.Ariko leaned close to him,when the ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the bar.The paramedics entered the bar,and looked at them."Who called for an ambulance?"one asked.Ariko looked over at them,blushing slightly,"I-I did.He needs help.He has a broken arm,and has been shot."she said.THe paramedics helped Yohji out,and onto the stretcher.Yohji looked at one,"Hey wait.I need her to come with me."he said.The other paramedic shook his head,"Close familly only."he said."She's my wife. Please."said Yohji.The two paramedics looked at each,and finally noded.The first one turned to Ariko,"Hey!You going with your husband?"he asked.Ariko raised her eyebrow,and looked at Yohji,noticing him noding,"Yes!I'm comming!"she said.She ran out to the ambulance,and got inside with Yohji and the paramedics.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Ken hung-up the phone."Who was that?"asked Omi,curiously."Some girl.She said her name was Ariko,and apparently Yohji's in the hospital."said Ken.Omi widened his eyes,"Oh my God!Are you serious?"he asked."Yeah."said Ken,shrugging.He grabbed his coat,"I'm going to see what's going.Comming?"Omi noded,and yelled to Aya.Aya came out of his room,"What?"he asked.Omi looked at him,"Ken and I are going to the Hospital.Yohji's in there.Comming?"he asked. Aya shook his head,"Nah."he said,going back into his room.Omi looked at Ken,who shrugged,and continued out the door.Omi shook his head,and went out,closing the door behind himself.They got on Ken's motorbike,and drove to the hospital.  
Once there,they headed inside."You nkow the routine,right?"Ken asked.Omi noded as they approached the nurse."Kudou,Yohji please."said Ken.The nurse looked at him,"Relatives only."she said."I'm his brother,and this is my son."Ken explained.The nurse noded,"Room 802,floor four."she said.Ken smiled."Thank-you Miss."said Omi,he and Ken headed for the elevator.They went up to floor four,and into room 802.Ariko stood-up and smiled,"Hi."she said.Ken reconized the voice from the phone,"Ariko..?"he asked.She noded.Yohji looked over at his friends,"Hey,where's Aya?"he asked.Omi shrugged,"He said he didn't wanna come."he explained.Yohji shook his head,"Oh well."he mumbled.Ariko looked at Yohji,"I'll leave you all alone,ok?"she asked.Yohji grinned,"You don't have to go."he said.Ken looked at Ariko,"So how come your alloud in here?"he asked,slightly confused,but more curious than anything."Because she's my wife."said Yohji,in his most serious tone.Omi's eyes widened,"For real!?"he asked.Ariko opened her mouth to speak,but Yohji cut her off,"Well of course for real."he said.Ken raised an eyebrow,"Then why didn't you tell us you were married?"he asked.Ariko laughed,"Because he's lying."she said.Ken grinned,"Figured."he said.Ariko sat back down on the chair next to Yohji.He looked at her out of the corner of his eye,and asked her,"Would you mind going and getting me a bottle of water..?"he asked."Not at all!After all,you saved my life."she said.She got up,and headed out to get him his drink.  
"So what the hell happened?"asked Ken.Yohji looked at them,the happiness on his face had faded,and he was now serious,"Schwartz.They began to fire openly at the bar.When they stopped I went outside to find them,and ended-up going on the bar's roof.One of them kicked me off,and I landed on my arm,breaking it.Then I got shot by another."Yohji explained.Omi's gaze stay locked on Yohji's arm,"Does it hurt?"he asked."Like a bitch."he answered."Oh."Omi replied,he looked at Yohji,laying in the bed.Shirtless,bandages covering his entire chest,and his left arm in a sling,casted as well."How long will it take to recover?"asked Ken."Not sure.The broken arm,I give it two weeks.But the bullet wound,I give it a week at the most.It's only a cut."he said."If it was only a cut,you wouldn't be this bandaged up."said Omi.Ariko came back in with a bottle of water,she smiled,and handed it to Yohji."Here you go!"she said brightly.He grinned,"Thanks very much."said Yohji.Ariko looked at his arm,"Are you in pain?"she asked."Not at all!"Yohji lied.Omi smiled,and Ken rolled his eyes.Ariko looked at the other two boys,"Did you want something to drink too?"she asked."No thanks."said Ken with a smile."Hmm.."Omi dug in his pockets and found some change,"I'll go get mine.""I'll come with you."said Ariko.Omi grinned,"Ok!"he said,and they both left.  
Ken sat on the chair Ariko had been sitting on,"You like her?"he asked."She's attractive.I'll give her that.She's sweet too.And caring,sensitive,and kind...and ...and everything I'm not."said Yohji looking over at his friend.Ken laughed,"No one's like you."he said.Yohji grinned,"True.But there is something about her."said Yohji."Oh?"Ken asked,curiously."Yeah,but do you even think she'd like a guy like me?"asked Yohji."Don't the other girls?"Ken asked.This was the first time,he had seen Yohji worring over what a single girl thought about him.He found it rather amusing."That's true too..but Ken,I really like this girl."said Yohji."Like,or love?" asked Ken."Can it be love in such short time?"askedYohji."You know what they say,it can take only once."said Ken.Yohji smiled,"Ken,Ireally hope she is...like..like my 'one'..you know what I mean?"Yohji asked.Ken looked at him,and smiled,"You do love her."he said.Yohji grinned,"Maybe so."he said.At that moment Ariko and Omi came back into the room,chatting away.  
Yohji looked at Ariko,she looked back at him,and grinned seeing him turning away from her quickly.She looked back at Omi,"Cheer up!If you keep being yourself,I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl."said Ariko.Omi smiled,"Thanks."he said.Ken got up and looked at Omi,"Well,we should head back,it's obvious Yohji's in good hands."he said.Yohji grinned slightly,as Ken and Omi said their good-byes.They then left.Yohji looked at Ariko,"Hey so uh..having a good day now?"he asked.Ariko sat on the edge of his bed,facing him,"Well..it's 3:30 in the mourning,and I'm tired as hell,but I'm not going home and leaving my husband here alone."she said with a wink.Yohji laughed,then groaned.Ariko got up,"Oh I'm sorry!Ok!Laughter hurts.No more of it!"she said.Yohji looked at her,and sat up slowly,"No..no it's ok."he said.Ariko shook her head weakly,"But I don't want to give you any pain."she said.Yohji smiled softly, "But if your not smiling,then I'm in pain."said Yohji.Ariko blushed,"Oh...Yoh-Yohji.."she said.Yohji reached his right arm towards her,and took her hand,pulling her to himself,"Hey...you know..at the bar,you were leaning close to me,did you have something to tell me?"he asked,grinning.Ariko blushed more,"O-oh..no.."she muttered."Oh?I could have sworn you were leaning towards me for some reason."he said.Ariko smiled,and sat back down on the edge of his bed,"Not say something.."she muttered once more."Oh?" asked Yohji curiously."Yeah."Ariko mumbled.Yohji pulled her close to himself,and smiled,"Was it to do this?"he asked,he pressed his lips against hers,and closed his eyes.She closed her as well,feeling his tongue slide into her mouth.He pulled away,"Not exactly that..but none the less...yeah."said Ariko.Yohji grinned as she softly rested her head against him,he placed his arm around her waist,and sighed happilly.  
  
~^~*~^~  
  
Yohji hummed as he used his right arm to fix a bundle of flowers that sat upon the shelf.He didn't even seem to notice the young girls that were drooling over him.Omi and Aya just watched him in slight confusment.Ken grinned,as he knew what was wrong with Yohji.It was friday,the 18th.The day Yohji lost Asuka,but he seemed so happy,it was quite unusual to Omi.Yohji continued to hum and fix the flowers.The girls soon realized,Yohji didn't seem to be noticing them what so ever. The bell over the door rang,as Ariko walked in.She looked around a bit,and smiled.She headed over to Yohji quietly,and tapped his right shoulder lightly.Yohji turned to his right,and saw nothing.He turned to his left,and saw Ariko smilling."Hey."he said with a sly grin."Hi Yohji!"said Ariko.Omi looked at Ken,"Isn't that his wife?"he asked.Ken noded with a smile.Aya looked at the other two oddly,"Wife?"he mumbled.Ken grined,"We'll explain later."he said.  
Yohji stopped fixing the flowers,and looked at Ariko,"What a difference."he said softly."Um what..?"she asked confused."Oh nothing."Yohji smiled,"how are you today?""I'm fine.But more worried about you!Are you ok?"Ariko asked."Perfectly fine.I've been using the right arm."said Yohji."Good!"said Ariko,she looked away slightly,"um,I was wondering,if your up to it that is..wanna go out to dinner tonight or something..?"Yohji lifted her hand up to his face,and kissed it lightly,"Of course I'll go."he said.Ariko blushed,"Great.How about at eight?"she asked."Sure.Where?"Yohji questioned.Ariko passed him a card,"That's my address..come pick me up tonight,and we'll decide then."she said.Yohji smiled,and put the little card into his pocket,"Great.Then it's a date."he said.Ariko grinned,"It's a date!"she said.Ariko stood on tip-toe,and kissed his cheek softly,"see you later Yohji."She turned and left the flowershop.Girls stared at Yohji,and began to mumble amongst themselves,how Yohji noticed her,and none of them.The boys went back to work,Yohji still humming away.   
  
~^~*~^~  
  
"So Yohji,how long has it been?"asked Ken."Fifteen days,six hours,five minutes,and eight seconds."Yohji replied."Wow.."said Ken,"I didn't know you could be so precise about how long you've been with her."Yohji sunk into the east chair in front of the television.He stared into emptyness."Um YohjiWhat are you doing?"asked Omi,who sat on the floor,with his laptop placed on the coffee table in front of himself."Oh,nothing."said Yohji,with a grin on his face.Omi raised an eyebrow,"What a grin."he mumbled.Ken raised an eyebrow as well,and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen,"I can't believe it.Has Yohji really fallen this hard for one girl?"he thought.Yohji snapped out of his thoughts as the phone rang.He jumped up,and dove for it,grabbing it before anyone else had the chance to move an inch to get to it. "Hello?"he asked into the reciever.A smile made it's way onto his face,he sat on the floor comfortably.Ken shook his head,with a smile,"At least it's not a different girl every night."he mumbled lowly.  
Yohji hung-up the phone that morning,around two-thirty a.m.He walked to his room,and yawned,stretching.He flung the covers to his bed opened,and pulled off his shirt.He yawned once more,and began to unbutton his pants,sliding them off of himself.He lay down in his bed,and pulled the covers up to his waistline.Slowly, he closed his eyes,and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
~^~*~^~ 


	2. Tragedy

The sunlight made its way through tiny cracks in the blind.It formed a tiny stream of light,that made it's way acrossed the floor,and up onto Ariko's bed,going acrossed her closed eyes.She moaned softly,forcing her eyes opened.She blinked a few times,getting her first glimpse of the day's morning light.She sat up slowly, and streched her arms,getting up to her feet.She headed towards the bathroom,and took a long refreshing shower.She looked at the clock in the bathroom,"Wow.. it's one-thirty in the afternoon...I slept all morning."she mumbled.As she walked back into her bedroom,she gasped,nearly dropping her towel,but she grasped it tightly before it toppled onto the ground."Y-Yohji!"she exclaimed.Sitting on her bed,was Yohji grinning,"Hey.."he said."I thought you were only comming over at two?"she asked."I figured I'd come earlier,sorry."he said,smilling mildly.Ariko smiled softly,"Oh it's ok."she said.She walked over to the dresser and grabs some fresh clothes.She walked over to the bed,and looked at Yohji,"You'll have to leave so I can change."she said.  
The usual perverted man smiled,and got up to his feet,"Of course."he said,and he turned,leaving the room,closing the door.He leaned against the wall next to it,and waited patiently.After getting dressed,Ariko opened the door to her room,and walked out."Hi."she said with a smile.Yohji grinned,and placed his hands on her sides,"Hey there."he said,leaning close to her,kissing her cheek.She smiled,"Ready to go?"she asked.Yohji noded,and slid his hand towards hers,linking fingers with her.She smiled,and walked with him towards the door.Yohji opened it,and followed her out.After locking the door,they were off.  
  
Yohji looked at Ariko as they walked through the park,he cleared his throat,and looked downwards slightly.Ariko looked at him with a smile on her face,"What's wrong Yohji?"she inquired.He looked at her once again,and smiled,"Nothing what so ever."he replied."Oh don't lie."Ariko said.Yohji laughed lowly, "I'm sorry.It's just,Iwas thinking.Your the first girl,in a long time,that I've felt this strongly about."he said.Ariko blushed slightly,"O-oh..really?"she asked."Yes.Ever since Asuka,I kind of pushed myself away from feeling this way about any girl.I'm not going to say that I forgot about girls completly,because I never.If I must say,I wasn't quite a player.But it's different now.But these last few weeks,lately,I've found myself thinking about you constantly.And well...since Asuka I never had found a girl I thought about half as much as I do you.It's like you've casted a spell over me Ariko.I just can't get you out of my head."Yohji explained.Ariko stopped walking,and looked at him,"I feel for you the same way.All I ever want is for you to be near me.When your gone,soemtimes,even though I know you don't like it,I cry for you.And when your near,I never want you to leave.I love the warm emotions you bring to me."said Ariko,her eyes locked on his.He smiled softly,"Ariko,I lose sleep to think about you, when I do sleep,I dream about you.I go crazy when I can't touch you,or hold you,or see you...Ariko I..I think I love you..."Yohji mumbled lowly.Ariko smiled,"Oh Yohji...I love you too!"she said,she threw her arms around his neck,and while standing on tip-toe,she kissed him deeply.Suddenly,Yohji's cell phone rang.He pulled away from Ariko and sighed,"Damnit,and what a kiss to interupt."he said.She laughed slightly,and rested her head onto his shoulder.Yohji reached his hand into his pocket,and pulled out his cell phone,which rang once again.He pushed a button,and put it to his ear,"Hello?"he asked.He heard Manx's voice on the other end,telling him he had a mission.He almost grumbled,and shouted about how he didn't want to go on this mission,but he couldn't mention it in front of Ariko,she'd get so worried,and he had just told her he loved her,he couldn't tell her about his assasin life.Not just yet."Okay.I'll see you in a bit.Later."said Yohji.He pushed another button,and put his phone away,then looked down into Ariko's aqua eyes,and smiled softly,"I'm sorry to cut this off so short Ariko,but I have to go.Urgent call."he said.Ariko smilled,and gazed back into his green eyes,"That's ok.I'll just head home."she told him."Great.I'll call you there later,ok?"asked Yohji."I'll be waiting for the call."she said.Yohji grinned,"Ok."he said,with a smile.He leaned down,and kissed her lips delicatly,and pulled away,"bye.""Bye."said Ariko.Yohji pulled himself away from her,and turned around,heading off towards his destination.  
Ariko turned,and headed off towards her apartment building.Once she was almost in front of the apartment building,she heard footsteps behind her."It's a city. Of course someone is going to be walking behind me."she thought.As she turned towards the building,the person behind her,grabbed her arm,"Well hello there."said a cold voice.Ariko turned her head to see a black haired man wearing glasses.Bradley Crawford."Wh-who are you..?"she asked."Names aren't important here.It won't matter.Your comming with me."he said."What?No I'm not."said Ariko,as she pulled her arm away from him,he grabbed it again with his left arm,using his right hand to point his gun at her.Ariko let out a gasp."Your comming with me Miss Walsh."said Brad."How do you know my name?"asked Ariko."I know everything about you.But that doesn't matter.Come with me if you value your boyfriend's life."said Brad."Yohji!They woudn't.."she thought,"Ok,I'll go."she mumbled.Brad grinned,"I'm glad you decided on the less painfull way."he said.Ariko looked at him,not managing to utter a word,she looked back downwards.Brad pulled her towards a black limousine,and put her into it,getting in as well.He looked at Schuldig,"You've done your part?"he asked,as the car started,and took off. Schuldig noded,"Yes.And this is the girl?"he asked.Brad noded.Ariko looked at them both and asked lowly,"What is it your planning anyway?"she asked.Brad looked out the window,and Schuldig looked at Ariko,"It's not us exactly.It's Masafumi Takatori."he said."Mmhmm.He has plans for you."said Brad,staring out the window."What do you mean?What kind of plans?"Ariko asked,frightened."Never know what Masafumi has in mind."said Schuldig.Brad said nothing,he just continued staring out the window.Just then,the car phone rang.Schuldig lifted it off the receiver,and put it to his ear."Phone..."thought Ariko,"If only I could call Yohji,I know he'd come for me..."Schuldig looked at Brad,"It's for you."he passed the phone over to Brad,who placed it against his ear,"Hello?Oh.Yes Masafumi.You can tell Mr. Reiji Takatori,that everything is in order."said Brad.He mumbled a few more replies to some other questions,and hung up the phone. "Next time,I'm sure you can handle that Schuldig."said Brad."So sorry."said Schuldig.Within time,the car had stopped in front of a building.Brad opened the door,and got out.Schuldig followed.He turned and reached his hand into Ariko.She blinked once or twice,and without thinking,she took his hand,allowing him to help her out.Brad closed the door,and the car drove off.  
Ariko looked at the building.It was rather large,and seemed abandoned.It was dark,and rather cold looking.A color she figured was gray once,was now faded into a darkened shade.Brad began to walk towards the building's entrance,Schuldig looked at Ariko,"Okay.Follow him.And don't try anything,because I'll be right behind you."he said.Ariko noded slowly,and began to follow Brad,with Schuldig close behind herself.Once inside the ramshackle building,Brad took ahold of her arm,and led her towards a door.Schuldig looked over at Brad,"I'll go get Masafumi."he said.Brad noded,still pulling Ariko at his side.He placed a hand on the doorknob,and turned it,openeing the door.He led her inside the room.It was a laboratory.Ariko heard Brad close the door behind themselves.He passed by her.You can try to leave,but the door is locked from the outside."he said.Ariko looked at the lab quietly,both in shock and in fear.She saw many cages,and test tubes.Buth full of some sort of experiment,this Masafumi was in the process of doing.Brad grabbed ahold of her once again,and draged her to a corner of the room,where a silver haired man was standing."Farfello,is it ready?"Brad asked.Farfello noded,and looked at Ariko wantingly.Brad lifted ARiko,taking her by surprise,she yelped as he lay her down on a lab table."What the hell are you doing!?"she asked in confusement.Farfello and Brad strapped her onto the table."Masafumi wants to try a new experiment on you."said Farfello."Wh-what!?Why me!?"asked Ariko,wishing she hadn't."Because.Your the perfect specimen.Your in love with our enemy."said Brad."Why is he your enemy?"asked Ariko.The door swung opened,and Masafumi,Schuldig,and Nagi entered the room."Enough questions.Is she strapped in tightly?"asked Masafumi.Farfello noded."Good.I shall begin this instant."said Masafumi,he looked at Ariko queerly,"oh don't worry my dear.Would you like me to tell you what's going on?"Ariko noded slightly."Very well.With this elixir I have produced,you d\shall lose everything single memory,you have."said Masafumi."Your kidding!"said Ariko,in a panic."Oh no no.You'll remember nothing.Not your childhood,not your parents,and not you lover either."said Masafumi,"you see,I pour this elixir into this here machine,and it will shoot a ray of light into your head,erasing any and every memory of yours.""You can't do that!It's immoral!"said Ariko."I have no morals.Therefore it's alright."said Masafumi."It's inhuman!"said Ariko."Oh well."said Masafumi.He poured the test-tube of his elixir into the machine,and turned it on."Now stay still young lady,or this could end-up in a painful death."he told her."Dear God no...I finally meet the man of my dreams,and I'm never going to remember him after this!Yohji..."Ariko thought,"Wait!!You mean,I'll never get my memory back at all?"she asked,her eyes sweling with tears."No.Not likely."said Masafumi.And with that he aimed his laser at her,and pulled the switch.  
  
~^~*~^~  
Yohji unlocked his appartment,and kicked off his shoes as he went inside.He closed the door,and took off his coat.Before heading towards the phone,he headed into the bathroom,and grabbed a facecloth off of the shelf.He placed his hand on the hot water tap,and put the facecloth into the sink.after the cloth had soaked-up enough water,Yohji turned the tap off,and wrung it out.He began to pat it gently on his left arm,where his cast had once been.But it had been three weeks,and the cast had been taken off.Gently,he patted the facecloth on his arm,and once he was done,he lifted it up.The once white facecloth,was now spotted with red.Blood.He bandaged up his arm,and geaded towards the phone.He reached his hand down,and place it on the phone,only a white folded piece of paper caught his attention."That wasn't there before."he mumbled to himself.Moving his hand away from the phone,he grabbed the paper,and unfloded it.On it,he read;   
"Dear Weiss scum.Your little girlfriend,has been taken to a 'new home'.We hope you understand,and forgive us for any inconvieniece.Oh. And don't be too surprised,if she forgets who you are.Forever.-Schwartz."Yohji stood,froze.  
"No,this has got to be a joke!Ariko!Why..?Why does everyone have to take from me,anything I love!?"he yeld.Yohji threw the paper onto the floor,and grabbed the phone.As fast as he could,he dialed Ariko's number.It rang four times,before it was picked-up."Hello?"he heard Ariko ask."Ariko!Your safe!"said Yohji."Hm?May I ask who's calling?"asked Ariko."No..don't tell me..it's Yohji.."he said,hoping she was just playing around on him."Yohji..?Funny,as familiar as it sounds,I don't remember anyone named Yohji."said Ariko.Yohji stood,silent.The phone fell from his hand,smashing onto the floor,"No..."he muttered,"no!!"   
  
§~^~*~^~§ 


End file.
